Perspectiva Shinigami
by Once L
Summary: Yagami Light siempre me ha parecido un humano tan interesante, quizás es por eso, que me es tan intrigante y placentera la convivencia con él". Ryuk-centric.


**† PERSPECTIVA SHINIGAMI †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Bueno, pues mejor a tiempo que a últimas horas para postear mi reto n.n?

El primer Drabble que hago en mi vida, y la primera vez que trabajo con Ryuk y Light. Disculpas de ante mano por el posible Occ, se hizo lo que se pudo u.u?

Fic para la Comunidad de Crack and Roll, disfrútenlo ;)

**Personajes: **Ryuk & Light.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Spoiler dispersos, posible Occ.

**Resumen:** _"Yagami Light siempre me ha parecido un humano tan interesante, quizás es por eso, que me es tan intrigante y placentera la convivencia con él. Ryuk-centric."_

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note No me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**10/07/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Visión.**

Yagami Light, Kira.

Un humano con un gran intelecto y también, con un gran poder. El poder, que gracias a mi consiguió.

La Death Note.

"_¿Y el precio a pagar?"_ -se preguntarán.

"_No hay ninguno"._ –les digo yo. Únicamente, el tormento y el sufrimiento que surge al usarla; al quitarle conscientemente la vida a otro ser humano. Sólo eso.

Pero desde ese momento en el que nos conocimos… ¡No!, quizás desde antes; ya me habías sorprendido.

No sólo eras consiente de su poder, sino que también, sabías que era el cuaderno de un shinigami y que tarde o temprano, éste vendría, por lo que ya me esperabas.

¡Una actuación excelente cuando me viste, Light! ¡Te felicito!

"_¡Increíble!"_ –recuerdo que fue lo que pensé, al escuchar tus palabras y bienvenida.

No me temiste, no huiste, y sólo aclaramos los términos de nuestro encuentro.

Después de que me revelaste tu laborioso y magnifico plan -a tus ojos-, sólo confirmaste mi teoría.

"_Los humanos son tan interesantes"._

Pero sobre todo… tú.

A tu lado, Light, jamás me he aburrido.

Cuando no creas un invento para proteger el escondite de la Death Note, manipulas incluso a Amane Misa, -y a Rem, incluida-, para poder deshacerte para siempre de L.

Pero tú más que nadie sabe que no será tan fácil deshacerse de él; sabes que el detective te dará más batalla e intensos dolores de cabeza.

Y es precisamente en ese tipo de ocasiones, cuando me demuestras que no eres como los demás seres humanos.

No, Light. Tú no eres un simple e insignificante mortal. Eres más que ellos, pero tampoco digo que sea para bien.

Yagami Light es, el humano más retorcido y desquiciado que he conocido en toda mi larga vida como Shinigami.

Su mente está tan dañada, que me sorprende que ni siquiera un genio como él se de cuenta de ello. Pero está bien, así es más divertido.

Es tan entretenido ver cómo día tras días va perdiendo lo poco que le queda de cordura. Maniobrando y caminando sobre el delgado hilo que según dicen los humanos, separa la cordura de la locura.

Yo mismo lo he visto muchas veces traspasar esa línea hacia uno de los dos lados. Y déjame decirte, Yagami Light, que en ti ya ni siquiera se diferencia dónde es que comienza una, y dónde termina la otra. Has eliminado completamente esa línea, fundiendo ambos límites en uno solo.

Quizás sea por eso, que puedes manejar tan bien tus actuaciones sin fallos, remordimientos o sentimentalismos verdaderos. Puro realismo y perfección -fingidos-, acorde con la ocasión –actuación-.

Y es entonces, que se puede ver a un castaño tan preocupado –pero no culpable- por el ataque cardiaco de ha sufrido su Padre, pues bien sabe, que no fue causado por él –Kira-; hasta vérsele tan _destrozado_, _afligido_ e _indignado,_ por la muerte repentina de su _"mejor amigo"_ Ryuuzaki, L.

Jurando y gritando a los cuatro vientos, _¡¿qué dónde diablos es que está el Shinigami?!_, cuando segundos atrás, al sostener a tu _querido_ amigo entre tus brazos, le has dirigió aquella mirada victoriosa, revelándole que sí, que tú sí eras Kira, y que efectivamente, le has ganado.

Pero sin duda no hay ocasión tan memorable, como aquella al estar a los pies de su tumba y en presencia de los supervivientes del equipo de investigación, haciendo la sublime promesa de que por L y Watari, y por todas aquellas vidas que se han perdido en el trayecto del caso Kira, tú, Light Yagami, atraparás a ese maldito asesino.

"_¡Pero qué palabras, porte y con qué sensatez lo dijiste, Light!" _

Hiciste que me sorprendiera y me desconcertara por un momento, eh.

Pero claro, no es más que una actuación más. Confirmándome, que aún no has perdido tu toque de orador embustero, y que precisamente sigues siendo el mismo hipócrita y frío calculador que conocí, hace ya meses atrás.

E increíblemente, y aunque sea difícil de creer.

Aún sigues siendo alguien tan interesante.

Y quizás es por eso, que continuaré a tu lado algunos años más, pues mi instinto Shinigami me dice que tu anhelada utopía, no será tan fácil de realizar.

Pero ya veremos en qué termina esto… Yagami Light.

Fin.

* * *

¡Kya! n0n

Y ahí está. Me ha quedado más rarito que las cosas que generalmente escribo (y eso ya es decir mucho n.n?) pero bueno nxn

Reto de la quincena cumplido, mí sha se va ;)


End file.
